


Nightmare

by Nina_Beans



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Don't you think?, Gen, Noodle's past was a little dark, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Beans/pseuds/Nina_Beans
Summary: Centered around Noodle and what she went through in her past.Mostly angsty and sad.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my month's prompt over on the amino. 
> 
> #NoodleInJapan 
> 
> Ended up not really centering around the prompt however haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :>

There were screams. 

Crying. 

No hope, it seemed, would come. No one wanted to except this fate, the fate of death, but everyone knew it was coming, rushing towards them, signified and engraved by each child that would walk into the back room and never return. 

Noodle understood this.  
She feared for the lives of those with her in the waiting room. She feared for her life. She didn't want to die. 

She masked that behind a cold face and expression. She sat and stared at her knees and breathed shallowly, eyes blank. 

She didn't want to die, but what could she do? 

Something. 

She could do something. But she wouldn't. 

They were here because they weren't wanted and they couldn't live, maybe they were too dangerous. Maybe no one wanted the trouble anymore. 

Too much to handle. 

She stared ahead and let herself feel the bitter, hopeless feeling of sorrow when yet another kid was led into the back room, neither speaking. The man in the labcoat had his hands clasped behind his back and scanned the room as he opened the door for the child, Noodle's eyes briefly looking into his own and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he stared at her with that cold, cold, look. 

She would be next, she knew it. 

He knew it. 

She would be next because he saw her eyes, they shared a glance and that was more than any child had given him before. Soldiers hardly ever looked into the eyes of those above them. 

Her hands grasped at the clothing of her uniform, fists clasped on her knees. 

Hardly any time left for her. 

Maybe she should take a moment to think about what she had so far. 

Life as a soldier. There wasn't much to that. 

She did have a friend. Mr. Kyuzo. 

He was always so nice, and she made him laugh. He had a nice laugh, and it was so refreshing to know the people at the facility could laugh. 

He had given her a guitar to play too. She played music in her spare time, it was her special gift. Every kid had a special assigned gift, she was glad her's was music. Music was like life, so gratifying and beautiful. Mr. Kyuzo always liked to hear her play. 

She didn't get to say goodbye though. 

She wouldn't see him again, but hopefully he wouldn't mind much. He probably had someone he cared for, more than he cared for her, and exactly like she cared for him. 

Somebody grabbed her arm and she jerked, eyes widening and thoughts shattered, as she whipped her head over to look at the person who grabbed her. 

Mr. Kyuzo. 

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, breathing hard, and gave him a questioning look. 

He shouldn't be here, should he? 

"Come with me."

He said in an urgent sort of way, it made her snap straight and she nodded stiffly, a habit from the many times she'd talked with her trainers. 

She stood and looked around at the other children, frowning. What about these children? Would they have their trainers coming for them too? 

She was led away and out of the room, down the halls, the empty, brightly lit, corridors, and into Mr. Kyuzo's office room. He stepped away from her and rushed to his desk, ruffling through things on his desk for a moment before picking up a strange looking object.  
She tilted her had at it. 

"Noodle." He said, voice cracking for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned towards her. She stood straight and looked at him, concerned by the look on his face. 

"You will play your guitar, be a musician. Not a soldier. Soldier is no job for a kid your age."

He walked over and grabbed her guitar off a stand near the wall, careful as he handed it to her. 

She did not understand at first. She wasn't a soldier or a musician. She was not supposed to be anything soon, why was he giving her this? 

Did she have a special assignment? 

"Listen."

He said. 

She blanked. She always did. 

"You will have no memory of your life here at the facility. You will have no memory of me or the people you've met, forget all these things and play for the band I am sending you too."

She stared ahead, guitar still grasped in her hands. 

"Be free, Noodle. Live your life, and play your music."

His voice was soft and soothing, terribly sad. He was terribly sad in that moment. 

She felt something prick into her arm but she didn't flinch. Immediately she felt worn and exhausted. 

Hands grabbed her from under her ams and lifted her up, she closed her eyes. Her guitar was taken from her for a moment and she felt sad about that, but she could hardly be bothered to care. 

She was set into something crowded and stuffy but safe, and her guitar was sat next to her. 

"Ocean bacon."

The words rang in her head dutifully as she slipped into a heavy, dreamless, sleep. 

[C]_______________________

Noodle awoke with a gasp, shaking, staring into the dark as the reminiscences of her dream echoed in her head. 

She needed to leave. 

She didn't bother waking her bandmates, Murdoc was already gone and 2D wouldn't be far behind, not after the hotel fiasco, she did feel the need to leave a note, so she tore a slip of paper out of her notebook and scribbled quickly onto it. She pinned it to the door before leaving, guitar slung behind her as she slipped out and into the night. 

The note fluttered gently as she shut the door. She knew they'd understand. 

In the English she knew, she had written the words. 

"Going home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> *Noodle is so precious 
> 
> *I never really think about it but she went through some messed up stuff, huh? 
> 
> *Mr. Kyuzo is trying his best 
> 
> *I got sad writing this


End file.
